Szerencsefia és Orkok lánya
by Aloa Vera
Summary: Elder Scrolls: Oblivion fanfiction! A Mágusok céhének főhadiszállásán köztudottan mindenkit szívesen látnak, akit egy kicsit is érdekel a mágia. Urba, az ork lány bár mindent elkövet, hogy elismert tagja legyen a céhnek, faja rossz hírneve miatt sokszor megkülömböztetésben részesül. Az egyetemen töltött évei alatt megismerkedik egy rejtélyes Birodalmival, akit Szerencsefiaként ism
1. Chapter 1

**Szerencsefia és Orkok lánya**

 **1\. Az Orkok lánya**

A Birodalmi városban született, valahol a folyóparton, de mivel ork, senki sem nézte jó szemmel. Kezdve az apjával... Mivel pechjére pont a tizenharmadik feleségétől való volt, azt is csak úgy kapta a többi mellett, nem is nagyon izgatta, hogy él-e vagy hal zöld színű kis porontya. De mit csak az apját? A saját anyja is úgy volt vele, hogy ha már orknak született, hát éljen is úgy! Alig három évesen ott hagyta a forgalmas piac kellős közepén. De a gyereklányból nő lett, egy rubinvörös hajú, ovális arcú, magas, teltkarcsú, ámbár nagyon kecses mozgású orknő. A bőre olyan volt, akár a tavasszal bontakozó levelek színe, szemei feketék, mint az éjszaka, hangja pedig szelíden csengő, az emberi fülnek igencsak kellemes.

Talán ez is volt az újabb bajok forrása, mert hát hiába nevelték a mágusok, hiába járt emberek között, hiába próbált segítőkész lenni, a környezetének ork volt, az orkoknak pedig a fajtájukra szégyen...

De Urba felemelt fővel hordta a keresztjét, és mellesleg az sem zavarta, ha a szemébe mondták el a véleményüket. Az Arcane Egyetemen megtanult valamit, hogy nem az számít, ki vagy, hanem, hogy mit teszel!

És ő tette, keverte az alapanyagokat, készítette a főzeteket.

Legtöbbször úgy intézte a kísérletezéseket, hogy olyan időben ment, amikor csak ő tartózkodott bent a laboratóriumban, egyedül.

Így teltek az évei, csendes magányban, legtöbbször a kémcsövek, lombiküvegek társaságában.

Egy napsütéses délutánon azonban, amikor egy szokatlanul hosszúra nyúló kísérlet alkalmával beikatatott egy kis ebédszünetet, visszatértekor egy magas férfit pillantott meg a laboratóriumban.

Egy távoli asztalnál válogatott néhány növényt. Szürke mágusruha volt rajta, ami arról árulkodott, hogy nem a szövetség tagja, de a céh minden privilégiumát élvezi, és csupán a vezetőség felszólításainak kell, eleget tegyen.

A szürke anyag hátulján vízesés módjára hullt alá fekete hajzuhataga, amit lazán összekötve hordott.

Az ajtó nyílására az ork felé pillantott. Barna szemei voltak, hajával egyezően sötét szemöldökkel, és már csak az összhatás kedvéért, az álla is borostás volt. Bár egyáltalán nem volt nevezhető elhanyagolt külsejű illetőnek.

Urba nyelt egy nagyot a földszínű szemekbe nézve. Volt már dolga birodalmiakkal, és bizony a tapasztalatai nem voltak valami pozitívak.

\- Nem szeretnék zavarni – szólalt meg végül az orknő –, de a kísérletet nem hagyhatom felügyelet nélkül.

\- Ne légy zavarban – válaszolt az idegen. – Te voltál itt előbb, én csak egy helyet kerestem, ahol nyugodtan utánanézhetek egy s másnak...

Urba bólintott, majd gyorsan a munkaasztalához sietett. Már az ajtóból látta, hogy az üvegcsében beállt a változás, amit már annyira várt. Izgatottan körbeszaladta az asztalt, de mire leírt egy kört körülötte a kezdeti izgatottsága tova lett. Lekonyult szájjal emelte fel a kémcsövet.

\- Nem ennek kellett volna, történnie... – jegyezte meg az üresnek tünő üvegcsét rázva.

\- Miért, minek kellett volna? – kérdezte a két asztallal arrébb ülő férfi.

Urba meglepődve nézett a férfi irányába. Életében még senki sem kérdezte a munkája felől. Még a tanítói is, amennyire csak lehetett, kerülték a hasonló helyzeteket.

A birodalmi arcvonásokkal teli férfi kiváncsian nézett a nőre. Urba arcára enyhe pír ült ki, és amint megérezte a bőre hevülését, elkapta a fejét. A férfi viszont nem hagyta annyiban, hiába fordult vissza az ork a kísérletéhez, a szürke ruhás mágus felállt, és a lány mellé ment.

Az láthatóan zavarba jött. A kémcsővel a kezében a terem bal oldalán sorakozó kagylók egyikéhez igyekezett, majd kiöntötte az üveg tartalmát. Bármi is volt benne, láthatatlan volt, csupán a hangja hallatszott, ahogy belecsorgott a porcelánedénybe.

A férfi áthajolt az ork kisasszony válla fölött, majd serényen szaglászni kezdett.

\- Rőtvirágszirom, oroszlánfark és... Galambvirág gyökér. Ezutóbbi híján mind tartalmaz láthatatlanságot előidéző hatást. Szemmel láthatóan meg is lett a hatásuk. Viszont te mégsem vagy elégedett. Mit akartál elérni?

\- Csak kísérleteztem... – jegyezte meg halkan az ork.

\- Ha egy kicsit közlékenyebb volnál, talán még segítségedre is lehetnék.

\- Hisz nem is ismerlek, hogy várhatod el tőlem, hogy egyből kiöntsem neked a lelkem?

\- Talán megoszthatnánk egymással a tudásunkat... Ugyanis az a helyzet, hogy én is a láthatatlansággal kísérletezek. Igaz, az én kutatásaim legfőképpen a kaméleon effektus körül zajlanak. Egyszerűbb az alapanyagok felkutatása, és a főzetek sem annyira instabilak. A te főzeted viszont meglehetősen jól sikerült.

\- Pedig nem a láthatatlanság volt vele a célom, hanem az átláthatóság. Próbáltam a kaméleon effektushoz szükséges alapanyagok felhasználásával kísérletezni, de azokkal nem tudtam elérni a célom.

\- Pedig az a varázs pontosan átláthatóságot idéz elő...

\- Mint mondtam, más a célom. Ha majd sikerül megcsinálni a megfelelő italt, téged is értesítelek.

\- Eredeti ork hozzáállás...

\- Talán jobb lenne, ha mindenki végezné tovább a dolgát, ahelyett, hogy fölösleges megjegyzéseket tennénk egymásra.

\- Ha már nem akarsz a munkádról társalogni, nem is forszírozom tovább. Látván azonban, hogy értessz a növényekhez, ha nem nagy baj, kikérném a véleményed. Főleg, mert hasonló kísérletbe kezdtünk. Téged a láthatatlanság foglalkoztat, engem pedig a kaméleon effektus.

\- A kettő azért mégsem ugyanaz...

\- Nem ugyanaz, de végeredményben azért mégsem különböznek túlságosan egymástól.

\- Miben lehetek segítségedre?

\- Első lépésként talán az lenne a legjobb, ha elkísérnél az asztalomig.

Urba nem akadékoskodott, bár továbbra sem értette, hogy miért pont őt nézte ki a férfi. A tapasztalatai után képtelen volt elhinni, hogy tényleg bízik a tudásában.

Végig tartózkodóan viselkedett az asztalnál ülve, jobbján a szürke mágusruhás férfival. Azt viszont egyáltalán nem zavarta a lány hozzáállása.

Végül egészen estébe nyúlt a megbeszélés, Urba pedig bár fáradt volt, valamiért sehogy sem kívánta, hogy újra egyedül maradjon a teremben. Azonban mégis megtörtént: a férfi, aki állítása szerint nem maradhatott tovább, fogta a jegyzeteit, majd egy rövidke búcsút követően elhagyta a laboratóriumot.

Az orknő ezek után már egyszerűen nem találta helyét az óriási teremben. Ott sétafikált fel-alá, mikor egyszercsak felsóhajtott, majd az ablakhoz szaladt. Onnan pont rá lehetett látni az egyetem kijáratára. A megérzése nem csalt, néhány perc múltán meglátta a kapun áthaladni a szürke ruhás idegent. Le sem vette szemét az üvegről, amíg még látta a fáklyák fényében a férfi alakját.

Egy percre sem tudta ezek után lehunyni éjjel a szemét. Végig csak a találkozásuk járt a fejében. Semmit sem tudott a férfiról, még csak a nevét sem, de elhatározta, hogy reggel megkeresi az egyik kolléganőjét, Tar-Meenát. Tudta jól, hogy az argóniai tágabb körökben mozog, így van esély arra, hogy ismerje a férfi kilétét.

Ahogy az éjjel kigondolta, úgy is tett. A reggelit követően elment a Főmágus Tornyába. Tudta, hogy az argóniai ott szokta idejének legnagyobb részét tölteni, és nem is tévedett.

Tar-Meena egy padon ült, és olvasott, amikor az ork belépett az ajtón. Rajta kívül mások is voltak ott, ezért aztán Urba kicsit zavarban is volt, de a kíváncsisága erősebbnek bizonyult. Odament hát a padon ülő pikkelyeshez, majd mikor a nő felnézett rá, miután az ork árnyéka ráesett, vett egy mély levegőt, majd megszólalt:

\- Tar-Meena – kezdett bele mondanivalójába –, lehet hozzád egy kérdésem?

\- Urba... – nézett fel könyvéből az argóniai. – Előbb talán ülj le. De persze hallgatlak.

\- A minap találkoztam egy idegennel. Szürke mágusruhát viselt, és hát kisegítettük egymást a kísérleteinkben, de elfelejtettem megkérdezni a nevét.

\- Egy valakiről tudok, aki tegnap jött, és nem közénk való. Én iktattam, de sajnos csak az azonosítója számát tudom. Azt pedig hiába adom meg, titkosítva van.

\- Elnézéseteket kérem... – lépett közéjük egy barna hajú, kék mágusruhát viselő birodalmi férfi.

\- Raminus – nézett rá Tar-Meena.

\- Maradj csak nyugodtan – intett az argóniainak a férfi –, csak azért zavarlak benneteket, mert véletlenül fültanúja voltam a beszélgetéseteknek. Urba, ugye így hívnak.

\- Igen... – bólintott az ork.

\- Akiről érdeklődsz, ő a Feketemocsár tanácsának engedélyével tartózkodott itt.

\- Eh... – hallatszott Tar-Meena elcsukló hangja.

Urba a hangot hallva egyből az argóniaira pillantott. A mindig rendezett gondolkodású mágus most kellemetlenül feszengett az ork mellett. Raminus Polis kivárva a hatásszünet végét, gyorsan újra átvette a szót.

\- Tar-Meena – mondta –, minden rendben?

\- Persze – bólintott az argóniai, bár a hangja még mindig alig volt hallható. – Ha megengeded, Urbával kimennénk egy kicsit az udvarra.

\- Talán valóban jobb is lesz – jegyezte meg halkan a birodalmi. – Mindenesetre, Tar-Meena, mielőtt kimennél, megkérnélek, hogy hadd váltsunk néhány szót négyszemközt.

Az argóniai bólintott, majd az orkra nézett. Urba értette a célzást. Gyorsan felállt, és szélsebesen távozott az épületből. Az ajtó előtti lépcsősor legfelső fokán állva várta, hogy nyíljon végre az ajtó, és kilépjen rajta az argóniai. Érezte, hogy sikerült valami komoly dologba beletenyerelnie, de akárhogy gondolkodott, nem találta annyira komolynak a helyzetet, amiért ne tudhatna meg néhány apróságot arról a rejtélyes idegenről.

Kis idő múltán nyílt az ajtó, és kilépett rajta a vizek népének tagja, majd úgy ketten elindultak a kertbe vezető kapu irányába.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. A szerencse fia**

Az Arcane Egyetem méreteiben és fejlettségében is könnyen maga mögé utasította Tamriel többi mágiát oktató intézményét.

Persze ez nem is volt meglepő, elvégre Cyrodiil adott otthont az uralkodó palotájának is, így nem is csoda, hogy a legjobb mágusok is mind a birodalom fővárosában gyűltek össze.

Az sem volt meglepő, hogy annyi fajt látott a mágusok között az ember. Birodalmiak, északiak, elfek, argóniaiak, khajiitok mind jól megfértek egymás mellett, és legalább a tudásukat is kamatoztathatták. De azért mindent összevetve egy ork az egyetemen mégiscsak úgy festett, mint elefánt a porcelánüzletben... Minden joga megvolt ott lenni, csak épp a világból is kinézték...

Jelen esetben is csak azért maradt Urba a kiváncsi szemek előtt, mert Tar-Meena a virágos kert legárnyékosabb pontján telepedett le, alig pár lépésre a fal mögötti szökőkúttól. A víz párája így kellemes környezetet biztosított az argóniainak.

Urba azonban kicsit feszengett a népes tömegben. Kínjában még a ruhája csuklyáját is felemelte, és úgy próbált ülni, hogy zöld bőrszíne ne nagyon látszódjon ki a kicsit erősebb árnyalatú, de ugyancsak zöld mágusruhája alól.

Tar-Meenának is feltünt, hogy mennyire zavarban van a lány, és mivel nem akarta kellemetlen helyzetbe hozta, úgy látta jónak, ha gyorsan túlesnek a beszélgetésen. Azon a beszélgetésen, ami egyáltalán nem ígérkezett könnyűnek:

\- Urba... – sóhajtott fel az argóniai.

\- Ha jól sejtem, nem csupán egy könnyed, kettesben megtett séta miatt hívtál ki, ide.

\- A férfi, akiről érdeklődtél, különleges engedéllyel tartózkodott itt. Erről nem beszélhettem nyíltan, mert bár nyílt titok, az Argóniával kötött egyeszség értelmében vagyok most itt, és ha nem vagyok elég óvatos, azonnal kitoloncolhatnak. Engem nem véd meg az Egyetem. Arról viszont tudnod kell, hogy Feketemocsár területén nem foglalkoznak túl sokat a mágiával. Ennek főként az az oka, hogy... Hogy is mondjam... Arrafelé csak az erős idegzetűeknek ajánlott gyakorolni, azt is szigorú felügyelet alatt... Okkal jöttem ide, és ha egyszer is visszemennék, esetleg visszaküldenének... Többé nem használhatnám a tudásom szabadon. Ezt nem úgy kell értened, hogy tömlöcbe vetnének, vagy hasonló, csak hűséget kellene fogadnom egy... Szervezetnek. Ha ezt megtenném, többé... Nos többé, sosem lenne egy nyugodt éjszakám... Bár mondhatnék róluk többet, de jobb Urba, ha erről inkább semmit se tudsz. A férfi, aki után kérdezősködsz, ennek a szervezetnek egy tagja. Annak kell, lennie, különben Feketemocsár sosem hatalmazta volna fel a mágusdiplomata pozícióra.

\- De mégis milyen szervezet tagja?

\- Javasolnék valamit... Az, hogy megfogadod-e vagy sem, az már csak tőled függ. Melegen ajánlom, hogy tartsd magad távol attól az illetőtől. Bár nem hiszem, hogy még egyszer viszont látnánk. Én mindenesetre bízok benne, hogy egyszeri vendég volt a portánkon...

\- Ennél azért mégiscsak egy kicsivel bővebb magyarázatot vártam volna...

\- Urba, tudom, hogy nem adtam mindent kielégítő választ, de mint mondtam, csak tőled függ, hogy mit kezdessz a megszerzett információkkal. Többet nem tudok segíteni. Avagy ebben a témában nem. Hallom azonban, hogy előrehaladást értél el a láthatatlanságot előidéző szerek terén.

\- Igen... Tényleg gyorsan terjed a pletyka errefelé...

\- Én vittem fel a jelentésed a Főmágusnak. Biztos elkallódott volna a többi kacat között, ha nem tűnik fel a témája.

\- Micsoda? Felvitted a Főmágusnak? De hisz, ó Tar-Meena, el se hiszed, hogy milyen hálás vagyok érte!

\- Nem bontottam fel, csak azt láttam, ami a pergamen külsején volt, de ha jól értem, tartós, a külvilág behatására nem reagáló láthatatlanságot értél el?

\- Teljesen véletlenül történt, és nem is ez volt vele a célom, és mellesleg pontosan az a férfi javasolta, hogy írjak róla jelentést, akit az imént oly hevesen támadtál.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem lehet segítőkész, csak arra hívtam fel a figyelmed, hogy légy óvatos vele.

Urba megcsóválta a fejét. Nem tudta megérteni, hogy mi lehet annyira borzalmas, amit egyszer Argónia vezetősége is aláír.

Nem akarta magának sem bevallani, de nagyot csalódott Tar-Meenában. Úgy érezte, hogy ő is lenézi, akár a többi mágus.

Jól tudta, hogy Raminus Polis is csak azért akart a mágusnővel négyszemközt beszélni, hogy ellene beszéljen.

Urbát a lelke mélyén égette a harag, de inkább a csendes visszavonulás mellett döntött.

A beszélgetés további részében kerülte a munkájával kapcsolatos információk megosztását, és amint lehetősége adódott rá, távozott az argóniai közeléből.

Tar-Meena alighogy egyedül maradt, felsóhajtott.

\- Szegénykém... – jegyezte meg halkan, inkább csak magának intézve szavait. – Bár lehetne másképp, de sajnos a Főmágusnak igaza van... Túl veszélyes a találmányod. És pontosan a legrosszabb előtt kísérletezted ki...

Hetek teltek el ezek után, és lassan minden visszatért a saját kerékvágásába. Ez egyben azt is jelentette, hogy Urba is, ahogy annak előtte, visszahúzódva élte tovább életét.

A szürke mindennapok egyre másra jöttek, mentek, Urba pedig teljesen a munkájába temetkezett. Már enni is alig járt ki, míg nem egy napon Tar-Meena személyesen kereste fel a megsértődött orkot.

Urba bár észrevette a hüllő kopogását az ajtón, megjátszotta, hogy nem hallja, de az argóniai nem adta fel olyan könnyen. Odament az orknő mellé, majd kihúzott egy széket, és leült az asztalhoz.

\- Urba – szólalt meg Tar-Meena. – Nem tudom, hallottad-e, de új Főmágusunk van, Hannibal Traven személyében.

\- Már beszéltem vele. Kiváncsi a kísérleteimre. Hallom, kinevezett téged a Titokzatos Archívumok vezetőjének. Gratulálok!

\- Köszönöm. Láttalak ott téged, de annyira siettél, hogy még azt sem hallottad meg, amikor utánad kiabáltam. Azért is jöttem, mert hoztam neked valamit.

Azzal a mágusruhája zsebébe nyúlt és kivett egy füzet méretű, vékony kis könyvet.

\- Gondolom, ezt kerested – mondta, miközben odanyújtotta a kézikönyvet az orknak.

Annak felcsillant a szeme, a címet elolvasva, és már vette is magához. Gyorsan végiglapozta, majd egy pontnál végigsimitotta kezével a könyv közepét, és úgy, nyitott állapotban, lapokkal lefelé letette az asztalra.

\- Köszönöm – jegyezte meg az ork.

\- Örülök, hogy segíthettem...

\- Látom, hogy még mondani akarsz valamit.

\- Nem szeretném, ha félreértenéd a szándékomat, csak segíteni szeretnék. Az új Főmágus betiltotta a halottidézés gyakorlását, viszont helyette új területeken való kutatásokat engedélyezett. Így akadt rá a munkádra is. Tudnod kell, hogy az elődje azt okkal utasította vissza.

\- Tudom, olvastam a levelét. Veszélyesnek találta egy olyan szer használatát, ami egy szolid felület egyik oldalán átláthatóságot idéz elő, míg a másik oldalon nem észlelhető semmilyen elváltozás. Traven Főmágus engedélyezte a további kísérleteket, de megnyugodhatsz, csak az egyetem falain belül van jogomban folytatni a munkámat.

Tar-Meena mély levegőt vett beszéde folytatásához, azonban mielőtt hang hagyhatta volna el a torkát, kicsapódott a laboratórium ajtaja és nagy trappolással berontottak rajta.

Az argóniai ijedten kapta hátra a fejét, Urba viszont elmosolyodott. Gyorsan felállt helyéről, és a bemasírozott jövevények elé sietett.

Az egyik idegen épp nagyban mosta a másik fejét. Megpróbálta kioktatni afelől, hogy az Egyetemen nem illendő ilyen módon közlekedni, de a nehéz páncél alatt rejtőző orknőt nem igazán izgatta a társa mondanivalója. Lerendezte egy karlendítéssel, majd így szólt:

\- Elég lesz már, Ra`vindra. Ha tovább szapulod a hírnevünket, azzal csak Urbát hozod kínos helyzetbe.

\- Mazoga, nem változol te már meg soha.

\- Ejnye, kisanyám – tette csípőre a kezét az imént említett ork. – Te rád meg aztán nem is lehet rád ismerni! Miért rejtegeted a csöcseidet az alatt a mágusgúnya alatt?

\- Mazoga! – vörösödött el a nagyszájú ork társa. – Khajiitnak papolsz, erre te nem tudod, hogy hol a határ!

\- Össze ne kapjatok már ilyesmin! – állt kettőjük közé Urba. – Gyertek inkább beljebb. Mazoga, Ra`vindra úgy örülök nektek.

Nem is hazudott a lány, valóban örült a két bajtárs érkezésének, mert így legalább már nem kellett tovább hallgassa Tar-Meenát.

Különben az argóniai bár kevésbé örült, de tudta, hogy jobb lesz, ha magára hagyja a hölgyeket. Hadd beszéljenek nyugodtan egymással.

Halkan odaszólt nekik, hogy távozik, de hangját valószínűleg meg se hallották, olyan hangosan folyt köztük a kívülről akár veszekedésnek is hallható társalgás.

Tar-Meena behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, majd a kijárat felé fordult, mire a lábai majdnem a földbe gyökereztek. Ott állt ugyanis, a falnak dőlve, egy szürke mágusruhában egy magas, barna hajú és szemű férfi, aki csípőre tett kézzel nézett egyenest bele az argóniai mágusnő szemébe.

A nő bár láthatóan megriadt, próbálta palástolni érzelmeit. Kiegyenesedett, majd megköszörülte a torkát:

\- Segíthetek valamit? – kérdezte.

\- Csak magadon, kedves húgom – válaszolt halkan a férfi, amit követően a ruhája ujjába nyúlt, majd egy feltekert pergamen lapot nyújtott át a tágra nyílt szemű argóniainak. Az nyelt egyet, mielőtt elvette volna, majd szinte remegő kezekkel egyenesítette ki a lapot. Elolvasván még nagyobbat nyelt.

\- Ezt nem teheted... Már jogomban áll itt maradni...

\- Halottidézéssel foglalkoztál sokáig. Hannibal Traven minden bizonnyal örömmel zavarna ki az Egyetemről, ha megtudná, hogy különösebb ráhatás nélkül, magadtól keltettél életre elhullott argóniaiakat a Fekete Mocsár területén.

\- Tudod jól, hogy miért tettem! – kiáltott vissza indulatosan a nő, de érezte, hogy ezt a hangnemet jobb, ha kerüli a következőkben. – Nem volt választásom... A családom a Dunmer rabszolgagyűjtők karmai közé került. Nem hagyhattam őket elhurcolni...

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez Travennek kevés lesz. Hisz a rabszolgatartást már rég betiltották. De ajánlok neked valamit: én szépen visszaveszem ezt a felhatalmazást – majd ahogy mondta, úgy is tett –, te pedig kerülöd Urba további lebeszélésének megkísérlését a munkájáról, és cserébe ez a beszélgetés meg sem történt, te pedig addig maradsz itt, ameddig csak kedved tartja.

Egy megtévesztően kedves mosollyal zárta mondandóját a szürke ruhás birodalmi, míg a színes pikkelyes argóniainak hiába volt olyan színpompás az arca, most szinte falfehér volt, ahogy ott állt, magára hagyva...


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Fordulópont**

Két év telt el azóta, hogy Urba és Mazoga találkoztak. A lovaggá lett orknő épp Kvatch hősével indult Fekete Íjakat gyűjteni, amikor az úton menet meglátott egy lovasfutárt. A gyors tempóban közeledő nő láttán egyik lovagnak sem futott át az agyán, hogy pont egyiküknek hozna levelet. Pedig így volt. A fényes páncél láttán a futár megállította lovát.

\- Te vagy Mazoga? – kérdezte a nyeregből a nő.

\- Nem! – válaszolt vissza az ork, mire a társa egy mélyet sóhajtott. – Én Sir Mazoga vagyok!

\- A fővárosból, az Arcane Egyetemről küldtek levelet. Nekem kimondottan Mazogának kell átadnom. Azt mondják, hogy Leyahwiin városában tartózkodik!

\- Biztos Urba küldte! Add gyorsan!

A futár megcsóválta a fejét, de azért átadta a levelet, a Black Horse Courier legújabb kiadványával egyetemben. A lapot megkapta az aranyló páncélban lévő hős, aki nem rég vált az új Sheogorathá, míg az ork feltépte az egyetem pecsétjével ellátott borítékot, és kiszabadította belőle a levelet.

Végigolvasta, majd azonnal utána útnak indult, csakhogy nem a Fekete Íj Banditáinak főhadiszállása, Telepe felé, hanem tovább az úton.

Kvatch hőse utána kiáltott, mire válasznak annyit kapott, hogy nem tart vele, majd más alkalommal, mivel dolga van a fővárosban.

Az orknő hangja jóval komorabb volt, mint általában, és a kedve addig nem is változott, amíg az Arcane Egyetem elé nem ért. Akkor idegesebbé vált. Fellökte az egyetem előtt rostokló őrmágust, meg sem állva a Főmágus Tornyának legalsó szintjéig. Ott, a legelső elé kerülő mágust, jelen helyzetben Raminus Polust megragadta a gallérjánál fogva, és dühösen a magasba emelte. Annyira, hogy a szemük egy magasba kerüljön.

\- Hol van Urba?! – kérdezte az orknő, de válasz helyett két őrmágus láncot varázsolt köré, és a földre taszították, de úgy hogy Raminusnak ne essen baja.

\- Elég! – lépett be a terembe Tar-Meena. – Engedjétek el! Én hívtam ide!

\- Talán – seperte le magáról a port Raminus –, jobb lesz, ha így marad, amíg le nem higgad.

\- Nem vagyok dühös! – ordította Mazoga, a lovag, lábaival rúgkapálózva. – Csupán tudni akarom, hogy mi történt Urbával! Mi az, hogy nem érkezett meg Winterholdba!

\- Mazoga, nyugodj meg... – térdelt le mellé az argóniai, a körülötte állók tiltakozásának ellenére. – Menjünk ki a szabadba. A parkban válthatnánk pár szót.

\- Nem szót akarok váltani, hanem meg akarom tudni, hogy mi van a barátnőmmel! Ra`vindra után nem veszthetem most el őt is! Hisz nincs egyedül!

Tar-Meena az ork szája elé tette a kezét, közben közelebb hajolt a füléhez, és belesúgta:

\- Tudod jól, hogy mi volt Urba kérése... Odakint, négyszemközt mindent megbeszélünk...

Mazoga abbahagyta a rúgkapálózást, láthatóan megértette a mágusnő szándékát. Felemelte a fejét, és a hüllő szemébe nézett. Az az ajtó felé pillantott, mire Mazoga felült. A temperamentumából bár nem vesztett, de azért már jóval nyugodtabban szólt oda az őröknek, hogy oldozzák el. Az őrök először a két mágusra néztek, majd látván, hogy mindkettő bólintással adta jelét a beleegyezésbe, megszűntették az ork köré varázsolt láncokat. A nő felugrott helyéről, és szinte masírozva indult el a kijárat felé. Tar-Meena is követte, majd kiérve az argóniai vette magára a vezető szerepét.

Egy kapun áthaladva, majd egy lépcsősoron lemenve balra vették az irányt. Egy előadásokra használt helyre igyekeztek, ahol padok sorakoztak egymás mellett. A hely most teljesen üres volt. Tökéletesnek bizonyult arra, hogy ott megvitassák azt, amit nem akartak más orrára kötni.

\- Itt vagyunk! – kiáltotta az ork. – Most már aztán beszélhetsz! Hol van Urba?

\- Ahogy a levélben megírtam, eltünt. Sosem érkezett meg Winterholdba.

\- Pedig mondtam neki, hogy ne menjen, várja meg a vajúdás végét, de nem, Urba annál önfejűbb!

\- Mazoga...

\- Sir Mazoga! – javította ki a mágusnőt.

\- Hm... Értsd meg, mindketten próbáltunk beszélni vele, de ez most nem lényeges. A legfontosabb az, hogy ne felejtsd el, hogy mit kért tőlünk. Nem tudhatja meg senki a titkát.

\- Mert nem akarja, hogy az a hím állat megtudja!

\- Vagy inkább, hogy te tudd meg annak a... Khm... illetőnek a kilétét...

\- Agyon ütném, abban biztos lehetsz!

\- Nem tudod, milyen szerelmesnek lenni. De valószínűleg neki sem volt közömbös a barátnőd. Legalábbis, amikor utoljára láttam, azt kérte, hogy ne engedjem Urbát utána. Dehát akár most téged, őt sem lehetett megállítani.

\- És azt követően, amint megtudta, hogy terves, máris felajánlkozott arra, hogy önkéntesként elmegy Winterholdba!

\- Áh – hallatszott a fejük fölül egy mélyebb férfihang. Felnézve a Főmágust pillantották meg a korlát előtt állva. – Hát itt vannak! Jöjjenek fel a lakosztályomba! Fejlemények vannak az ork mágusunk eltünésének ügyében!

A két nő összenézett, majd szinte egyszerre ugrottak talpra, majd jóformán egymással versenyezve futottak fel a lépcsőn, hogy minél előbb Traven mellé érjenek. A Főmágus jóval lassabban haladt, és még Mazoga sürgetésére sem szaporázta meg lépteit.

Az ork a végén már azon törte a fejét, hogy felkapja a férfit, és a vállán becipeli oda, ahova kell, de aztán meglátta a felsorakozott őrgárdát, és inkább lemondott a tervéről.

Így bár lassabban, de azért beértek a Főmágus lakosztályába, ahol csak ők hárman voltak, és ahol végre megbeszélhették a következő lépésüket.

Mindenek előtt Mazoga azt akarta végre megtudni, hogy merre van a barátnője. Erre Traven sem tudott egyértelmű választ adni. Csak annyit felelt, hogy még Cyrodiil területén belül találtak egy mágusbotot. Mivel a környéken hivatalosan nem fordult meg egyetlen mágus sem, és a hely egybeesett Urba útvonalával, felvetődött a gyanú, hogy az pontosan az orknőé lehet.

Tar-Meena és Mazoga is ismerték a nő botját, így egyszerre bólintottak Traven kérdésére, miszerint felismernék-e, ha megmutatná nekik.

A férfi végül az asztala elé lépett, amin egy szövetanyagba tekert, egyenes tárgy állt. Traven magához vette a bot alakú tárgyat, majd el kezdte leoldani róla az anyagot.

\- Azonban figyelmeztetem önöket – mondta munkája közepette –, a bot nem olyan, mint amilyenre önök emlékeznek...

Többet nem mondott róla, csak leoldotta az anyag maradékát is, majd a két nő szeme elé emelte.

A mágusbot tényleg nem olyan volt, mint amilyenre emlékeztek. Az egykor világosbarna, sárkányfejet mintázó tetejű bot most koromtól fekete, alján és tetején komolyan megégett fadarab volt. A sárkányfej minta sem volt már rajta kivehető, olyan alakja volt, mint egy begörbülő szárazlevélnek. Az erezett mintázat az oldalán azonban még látszott. Ez volt, ami Mazogának feltünt.

\- Azokat a véseteket Urba maga faragta ki... – jegyezte meg. – Ez... ez az övé... De miért? Miért van megégve?

\- Egy leégett fogadó romjai alatt találták – felelt Traven.

\- Egy le... leégett fogadó? – ismételte meg a Főmágus szavait Mazoga, de a hangja szinte alig hallatszott.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy már tudjuk, mi történt... – jegyezte meg Tar-Meena keserű hangon.

\- Nem, nem tudjuk! – ordított fel Mazoga dühösen. – Megtalálták a testét a romok alatt?! – kérdezte a Főmágusra nézve.

\- Lehet, hogy porrá égett...

\- A bot megmarad, az ork csont porrá ég? Nem, nem fogadom el! Odamegyek, és megnézem magamnak! Hol van az a hely?

\- Kérlek, várj! Okkal hívtalak ide mindkettőtöket. Van mód arra, hogy megtudjuk a teljes igazságot. Vagyis annyit, amit ez a bot tapasztalt! Bravil városában él egy mágus, Henantier a neve. Álmok tanulmányozásával foglalkozik. Kud-Ei, a helyi Mágus Céh vezetője küldött egy varázsigét, amit már korábban is használtunk, de akkor más célból mint most. Jelen helyzetben esélyünk van arra, hogy egy személy a bot által tapasztalt „emlékek" visszaidézésének szemtanúja legyen. A múltkor tévedtünk, amikor egy vadidegent küldtünk át az „emlékek" világába. Én most ezért gondoltam rátok. Csak az egyikőtök mehet, aki jól ismeri. A bátor vállalkozó olyat láthat, tapasztalhat odaát, amit talán Urba nem szeretett volna senkinek kiadni. Egy lelkibarátra van szükség, de egy erős illetőre is, mert nem tudom, mit rejt az „álom" vége.

\- Ne is halljak többet! – csillant fel az ork szeme. – Én megyek! Erős vagyok, barát vagyok, felkészültem, mi a teendő?!

\- Legelőször öltözz át valami kényelmesebbe, azután feküdj le ide, az ágyra. Álmodni fogsz, de nem szeretném, hogy bármilyen külső tényező megzavarja az álmod. Álmodban a mágusbot útját fogod újra bejárni. Ez csupán egyszeri alkalom lesz. Ha felébredsz félúton, vagy te fel akarsz ébredni, többé nem lesz módod visszatérni. Bár álmodni fogsz, minden, ami a bottal történik, neked is árt, így ha a fogadóba érsz, légy nagyon óvatos, és a tűz fellobbanásakor hagyd el az álom, az emlékek világát, különben te is bent égsz! Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mi vár odaát, azt sem hogy hova kerülsz, még Urba itt lesz, az Egyetem falain belül, vagy már úton lesz, mindenesetre légy nagyon óvatos! Ó, majdnem elfelejtettem, ha időben nagyon messze kerülnél, lehetőséged van időt ugrani. Csak gondolj arra, hogy egy perccel, órával, vagy tíz évvel későbbre ugrassz, és már ott is vagy. De légy óvatos, csak későbbre ugorhatsz az időben, vissza már nem, és bár te azt nem látod, de az időközben a mágusbottal történtek mindegyike hatással lesz a szellemedre. Ha olyasmi történik a bottal, az akár az életedbe is kerülhet. Szóval csak óvatosan!

\- Elég a sok rizsából! Kezdjük végre!

Mazoga felvillanyozódott az ötlettől, és Travennek még csak arra sem kellett vegye a fáradtságot, hogy elmagyarázza a varázsige működését. Az orkot ilyen apróságok egyáltalán nem izgatták...

Tar-Meena azért még a biztonság kedvéért megkísérelte elmagyarázni az ork harcosnőnek, hogy mi a teendő, ha álomba szenderül, Mazoga azonban ahelyett, hogy végighallgassa, amit a nő akar mondani, inkább ráripakodott, hogy már egyszer végighallgatta Travent, megértette, hogy veszély esetén fel kell ébresztenie magát, és hogy ügyelnie kell a bottal, mert attól függ az ő élete is.

Míg a száját fárasztotta, addig gyorsan levetette a páncélzatát, majd a rajta maradt fehér, bő, rövidujjas pólóban és az egyszerű bőrnadrágban maradva, mezítlábasan levetette magát Traven Főmágus ágyára, amit követően ráripakodott az ágy tulajdonosára, hogy kezdje el, amit akar, mert fogytán a türelme.

Az idős férfi bólintott egyet, majd az ablak alatti kis asztalhoz lépett, aminek a fiókjából kivett egy pergamen tekercset. Kinyitotta azt, majd visszafordult a két nő felé.

Szemével még utoljára végigszaladt a sorokon, mielőtt az orknő fölé lépett, és a varázsigét szavalva álmot bocsájtott a türelmetlen Mazogára.

A zöld bőrszínű lovag nyelt egyet, pislantott párat, s mikor már nyílt volna a szája, hogy nem érez semmit, mit szórakozik vele, egyszercsak lehúnyódtak a szempillái, és áttért az álmok mezejére, kezei között a megperzselődött mágusbottal. Azzal a bottal, melynek emlékeibe bebocsájtást kapott.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Urba sorsa egy bot „szemén" keresztül**

Mazoga, az ork lovag vakmerő vállalkozásra szánta el magát azzal, hogy álomba szenderült.

Pontosan nem tudta, hogy hol fog ébredni, ő mindenesetre bízott benne, hogy legalább megtudja Urba szeretőjének kilétét, ám már úton kapta kedves, bár kissé önfejű barátnéját. A faragott sárkány szemein keresztül látta, amint távolodik tőle minden fa és bokor, no meg egyben maga az út pora is.

A várandós orkmágus gyalog baktatott az erdei ösvényen.

Mazoga abból amennyit látott a tájból képtelen volt megállapítani, hogy merre is járhat barátnéja, és még akkor sem volt szerencséje, amikor a nő megállt egy-egy irányjelző táblánál, mivel a bot a hátán volt, így Mazoga képtelen volt megnézni, hogy mit ír rajtuk.

Így mentek, mendegéltek, ki a lábán, ki egy sárkány alakot mintázó fadísz belsejében rekedve.

Az ork lovag szíve akkor szorult csak igazán össze, amikor meghallotta a barátnője hangját. Urba a szíve alatt lévő csöppségnek magyarázta lelkesen a jövőbeli terveit. Igencsak derűlátóan nézett a jövőbe. Bízott abban, hogy a gyermekét majd Skyrim területén, ahol senki sem ismeri, könnyebben fogja majd felnevelni.

A magzat apjáról egyszer sem beszélt, pedig Mazoga igencsak örült volna neki, ha megtudott volna egy nevet, dehát ez nem történt meg.

Az út nyugalomban telt, még egy kóbor vadállat sem került Urba elé. A kanyargós ösvényen aztán elért egy lakottabb területre, a messziről látszó füst legalábbis arról árulkodott.

A mágusnő egy kereszteződéshez érvén a füst irányába vette az irányt, ám amikor elért az út szélén álló irányjelző táblához, rájött, hogy rossz irányba fordult.

Mazoga közben már látni vélte a füst forrását is, egy nagyobb lakájt, amolyan major félét a puszta közepén.

Arra azért Urba is felfigyelt, és mielőtt visszafordult volna, azért még elsétált odáig, hogy megnézze közelebbről.

Közelebb érvén a biztonság kedvéért magához vette a mágusbotját, aminek köszönhetően Mazoga is végre azt láthatta, amit a barátnője.

A táj nyugodt volt. A hatalmas udvar közepén ott állt az egyszerű birodalmi stílusban épült kis házikó is, aminek a kéményén csak úgy áradt a füst.

Egy teljesen átlagos kis vidéki kúriának tünt, ám valamiért Mazogának mégis rossz előérzete támadt.

Talán a nagy csönd volt olyan furcsa, Mazoga maga sem értette, hogy pontosan mi zavarja, de bár tudta, hogy már minden megtörtént, amit csak lát, valahogy mégis azért könyörgött, hogy Urba minél hamarabb elhagyja azt a helyet.

A mágusnő azonban még nézelődött egy keveset. Még közelebb ment a házikóhoz, mire egy füttyentést hallott a házból, majd egy fülsiketítő ordítást, amit követően azt látta, hogy megremeg az emeleti ablak, majd egy pillanatra rá kitörik az üveg, és egy impériai férfi kizuhan rajta.

A nagydarab, őszhajú férfi egyszerű, gyapotból készült ruhákat viselt, kopottas, sáros talpú cipővel.

Urba odaszaladt a szerencsétlenhez, ám le sem kellett hajolnia ahhoz, hogy észrevegye a nyakán ejtett vágást, amiből folyt a vér. Felakadt szemei alapján talán már a kiesés pillanatában szörnyethalt. Urba azért még le akart hajolni hozzá, ám váratlanul a hátától nagy légmozgást érzett, amitől annyira elvesztette az egyensúlyát, hogy a férfi mellé esett.

A hasára zuhant, amitől megijedt, hogy a babának baja esik. Ettől a tudattól aztán hamar talpra ugrott, igaz, mellé erősen szédült. Oldalra pillantott, ám a mágusboton keresztül őt figyelő barátnője nem látta, hogy mi az, amit észrevett.

A ház irányából közben újabb sikoly hallatszott. Ez egy jóval vékonyabb, női sikolynak hallatszott, és bár Mazoga nem látott belőle semmit, sejtette, hogy mi történhetett, a barátnője elfehéredő arcát meglátva.

Urba már szinte az emberek bőrszínével bírt, mire elfordult a ház irányából, és menekülni készült, ám hiába fordult a kijárat felé, nem nézett a lába elé, aminek meg is lett a következménye.

Újabbat esett, ezúttal talán nagyobbat, mint először, ám Mazoga azt is látta, hogy mi történt. Egy fekete pata került a mágus lába elé, ettől botlott meg, és került a földre. Mögötte feltünt a pata tulajdonosa is: egy szokatlanul magas, és még szokatlanabb szemszínnel büszkélkedő éjfekete paripa rúgta a földet nagy türelmetlenül.

A vakítóan vörös szemű jószág nem ment közelebb a mágusnőhöz, Urba pedig kihasználva a kínálkozó alkalmat újra talpra ugrott. Mazoga közben azt vette észre, hogy ő is elmozdul a földtől, bár a barátnője a közelében sincsen.

Mazoga nem feltételezte, hogy a bot lebegésre is képes, és valóban nem is volt rá képes, arra azonban igen, hogy egy jól irányzott suhintással kiverje Urba lába alól a talajt. Ezt a harmadik esést Urba már ügyesen hárította, ugyanis a két tenyerére támaszkodott, mielőtt teljes testével érte volna a földet, így a kezeivel tompította az esést.

Megpróbált megszólalni, de csak lihegés és rémült sóhaj jött ki a száján, a következő pillanatban pedig a kéz, mely az imént a bottal elgáncsolta, most felhúzta a földről.

Mazoga előtt annyira mozgott minden, hogy jóformán csak villanásokat látott, s mire kitisztult előtte a kép, már azon kapta magát, hogy a bot, melyben rejtőzött, Urba torkához van szorítva.

Az eget látta, és némi feketeséget. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy mi lehet ez a bizonyos feketeség, csak idővel jött rá, hogy a támadó ruhája takarja a fasárkány egyik szemét.

Addig azonban még mást is megtudott. Például, hogy valahonnan előkerült két lovas járőr is, akik mindketten íjukkal az orkra és annak támadójára céloztak.

Hamarjában az is kiderült, hogy mély hangja alapján a támadó egy férfi.

\- Tegyétek el a fegyvereiteket, vagy a két betervezett áldozat mellett egy harmadik is lesz!

\- Mondj le a tervedről, te söpredék – válaszolt neki az egyik katona. – Innen nem jutsz ki élve!

\- De akkor ő sem! – szorította jobban a botot a mágus torkához.

\- A Sötét Testvériség tagja vagy, ugye?! – kérdezte a másik katona.

\- Elvégeztem, amivel megbíztak. Ha elengedtek, szabadon engedem ezt a mágust is.

\- Te – nézett egyik őr a másikra. – Ezek vajon nem beszéltek össze? Láttál te már ork mágust?

\- Most, hogy mondod, én csak olyat láttam, amelyik a botot a koponyák betörésére használta, egy olyat se, amelyik varázslatot idézett volna meg vele...

\- Urba a nevem... – préselte ki magából nagy nehezen a szavakat –, a fővárosból jöttem... A táskámban ott az igazolványom... maga Traven főmágus hitelesítette...

Az ork fogvatartója ekkor elvette a varázsbotot a lány torka elől, de csak addig, amíg levette a nyakából a tarisznyát, amit aztán egy jól irányzott dobással a közelebbi lovasnak hajított. Az elkapta a táskát még azelőtt, hogy leesett volna a földre.

Mazoga bár ebből nem látott semmit, ezidő alatt, még ha kevés ideig is, de legalább meglátta a támadót.

Egy magas, tetőtől talpig fekete gúnyába öltözött impériai volt az illető. Csuklya takarta arcát, így csak annyi látszott belőle, amennyit az nem takart, ám még így is kilátszottak a barna szemei, széles ajka és enyhén szögletes álla.

Mazoga enyhén meglepődött a látványon. Ő azt a kegyetlenséget elnézve, amivel az az illető megölte a ház lakóit, azt feltételezte, hogy az a férfi nagyjából úgy néz ki, mint egy szörnyeteg, erre kapott egy jóképű pszichopatát.

Míg Mazoga a Sötét Testvériség tagján elmélkedett, a két katona megbizonyosodott Urba állításának igazában. Bár utána sem igazán akarták hinni, de a főmágus pecsétjét és aláírását ismerték.

\- Nos, elengedtek? – kérdezte a gyilkos. – Vagy inkább vesszen egy ártatlan?

A két férfi egymásra nézett, majd az út két oldalára terelték lovaikat.

\- Elszámolunk ötvenig – szólalt meg az a katona, amelyiknél Urba tarisznyája volt, amit közben visszadobott a jogos tulajdonosának –, ti közben olyan messze mentek, amennyire tudtok!

\- De ígérd meg, hogy nem bántod! – kiáltotta a másik.

\- Ha ezt a botot korábban meglátjátok, mint a nőt, az azt jelenti, hogy szavahihetőek vagytok!

A támadó azzal a lova nyeregtáskájába nyomta a mágusbotot, amit követően felemelte a nyeregbe a reszkető nőt, majd ő maga is felszállt mögé.

A ló szinte táncolva indult el. Kilépdelt az ösvényre, majd jobbra fordulva megindult a kereszteződés felé. Onnan balra vette az irányt. A vicces az volt, hogy Urba abba az irányba kellett volna folytassa az útját, és ha nem fut össze azzal a fickóval gyalog tette volna meg a távot. Így bár gyorsabban haladt, a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéből.

Ugyanúgy érzett Mazoga is, főleg mivel látta a barátnője csípőjének nyomott tőrt is.

A fekete paripa közben szélsebesen vágtatott az ismeretlen tájon. Egyre mélyebbre értek az erdőben, mire a sötétben Mazoga azt tapasztalta, hogy a férfi megragadja a botot, majd egy határozott mozdulattal a földhöz vágja.

Mazoga egész testét fájdalom járta át, és bár érezte, nem tehetett ellene semmit. Csak feküdt ott, abban a varázsbotban rekedve, és várt.

A patkódobogás egyre jobban távolodott, majd egy idő után végleg elhalkult. Csigalassan telő percek következtek. Percek, melyek szinte óráknak tüntek. Mazoga egyre idegesebbé vált. Úgy érezte, hogy jóval több idő eltelt, mint ötven másodperc, de a segítség nem jön.

Hiába tudta, hogy ez már a múlt, amit ő tapasztal, mégis minden erejét megpróbálta arra felhasználni, hogy felkeljen, és a barátnője után menjen.

Persze erre nem volt képes, épp csak lefoglalta magát addig, amíg valaki a kezébe nem vette a botot. Ahogy a sárkányfej szembekerült az illetővel, Mazoga ráeszmélt, hogy a két katona közül az egyik volt az a bizonyos illető.

Mint az hamar kiderült, egyedül volt a páncélos figura, de az orknőt azért már ez is valamennyire megnyugtatta.

A járőr megnézte a botot, azután jól megszorította, s visszament az út szélén hagyott lovához, felszállt rá, majd folytatta útját az erdő sötétjében.

A legelső kanyaron túl megrántotta a kantárszárat, Mazoga pedig közben fellélegezhetett, meghallotta ugyanis a férfi hangját, de közben érezte is, ahogy felemeli a botot, majd átnyújtja azt a ló másik oldalán álló gondterhelt arcú nőnek.

\- Mágus, hogy vagy? – kérdezte a férfi. – Nem esett bántódásod?

\- Nem... – jött a kurta válasz.

\- Mondd, merre ment az a gyilkos söpredék?

\- Egyenesen tovább... – előre mutatott, be az erdő fái közé.

\- Ha nincs komoly bajod, akkor ha nem baj, magadra hagylak. A közelben, túl azon a kis dombon, van egy fogadó. Végy ki egy szobát, és pihenj le. De, ha túl gyengének érzed magad, elvihetlek odáig.

\- Nem kell, akkor csak még messzebbre jutna az az alak! Majdnem kitörte a nyakamat!

\- Elkapom azt a nyomorultat. Senki nem menekülhet a törvény keze elől!

Mondandója végéhez érve vágtára fogta lovát, abba az irányba indulva tovább, amerre a mágus mutatta. Urba a botra támaszkodva nézett utána, ám a lovast hamar elnyelte a sötétség.

Nem bánta egyáltalán, hogy a helyes irányba küldte a katonát, sőt bízott benne, hogy elfogja, vagy ha kell, végez azzal a gyilkossal.

Igaz, még akkor is reszketett, de azért tudta, hogy jobb lesz, ha nem marad ott tovább. Ki tudja, mi történhet még, ha ott marad.

Megsímogatta a hasát, de úgy érezte, hogy a benne lévő gyermek nem sérült, legalábbis nem fájt egyáltalán és nem is émelygett. A biztonság kedvéért azért mondott magára egy gyógyító varázst, majd ahogy a katona javasolta neki, elindult az úton. A domboldal egyre jobban közeledett és egyben magasodott, azon túl pedig füstöt látott felszállni a közelből.

Sejtette, hogy a fogadó is a közelben lehet, ahogy sejtette azt Mazoga is, és meg is ijedt, hisz tudta jól, hogy egy hasonló épület romjai alatt akadtak rá a varázsbotra, melynek sárkányszemén keresztül látta most az eseményeket.

Az orkmágus szapora léptekkel igyekezett a füst irányába. Hitte, hogy ott biztonságban lesz. Épp csak arra nem gondolt, hogy azt a fogadót el is kell érni, és hát ami késik az nem múlik... Eddig szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hogy nem találkozott vadállattal, de Fortuna nagyasszony már korábban cserbenhagyta, így most talán nem is számított akkora meglepetésnek, amikor a fák sűrűjéből előlépett egy hegyi oroszlán. A kiéhezett pára zörgő csontokkal, de annál nagyobb étvággyal csorgatta nyálát a megtorpant utazóra.

Urba rendesen megijedt, elvégre tudta, hogy a mágiája nagy részét elhasználta a gyógyító varázs elmondásakor. Egyetlen fegyvere a kezében lévő bot volt, ami pedig csupán a vízen járásra volt alkalmas.

Nyelt egyet az ork, mert tudta, hogy csak a fajtája alapösztönére, a puszta erejére számíthat. Megmozdította kezében a botot, mire az éhes fenevad azt támadásnak nézte, és megindult felé. Urba maga elé kapta fegyverét, s már készült lecsapni vele, ám mielőtt megtette volna, a jobb válla fölött elsüvített egy harci bárd, ami egyenest az oroszlán koponyájában állt meg.

A mágusnő megnyugvóan sóhajtott egyet. Annyira elhagyta az ereje, hogy még a fejét is képtelen volt visszafordítani, hogy megnézze, ki segítette ki. A botjára támaszkodott, miközben a hátától hangos léptek zaját hallotta.

\- Jól vagy, mágus?! – hallotta hátától a jellegzetesen öblös férfi hangot, olyat amilyen csak az orkoknak van.

\- Huh... Köszönöm a segítséged... – fordult nagy nehezen hátra, mire egy nyakig páncélba öltözött orkot pillantott meg.

A férfi megtorpant egy pillanatra, amikor meglátta a kék mágusruha alatt rejtőző nőt.

\- Orkmágus... – szólalt meg végül a rejtélyes megmentő.

\- Tudom... – fordult vissza a nő. – Ilyet nem mindennap látni... De mindenesetre köszönöm, hogy megmentettél.

\- Rossz bőrben vagy, kedves húgom...

\- Csak a közeli fogadóba szeretnék eljutni.

\- Elkísérhetlek?

\- Ha arra visz az utad... A társaságnak mindig örülök.

\- Örülök, hogy beléd botlottam – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Varázslással foglalkozó orkot még valóban nem láttam. De megkérdezhetem, hogy mi lelt, téged? Láthatóan nem a hosszú vándorlástól készültél ki ennyire. Mert a ruháidon látszik, hogy nem most indultál útnak. No, meg erre nem találni egy máguscéhet sem...

\- Igen, hosszú út áll mögöttem, de még több előttem. Winterholdba tartok.

\- Skyrim az úticél? Ó, jaj, no akkor még tényleg van mit menned. De az elkövetkezőkben jobban fel kell, készülnöd. Az itteni vadak igencsak kezesek a zord Skyrim fenevadjaihoz viszonyítva.

\- Tudom, hogy ez kicsit nagyképűen hangzik, de ha előtte nem történtént volna velem, ami történt, azt az oroszlánt könnyű szerrel hatástalanítottam volna.

\- És mégis mi történt veled?

\- Találkoztam a Sötét Testvériség egyik tagjával.

\- Ó...

\- Csak annyi volt a szerencsém, hogy nem rám vadászott, és talán jó napja is volt... Beérte két áldozattal.

\- A Sötét Tesvériség egyik tagjáról beszélsz? És mondd, hogy nézett ki?

\- Végig a hátamnál volt, nem láttam. Csak annyit tudok, hogy férfi, de még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy ember volt. Orknak túl vékony hangja volt, khajiit vagy argóniai akcentusa nem volt, de mer attól még lehetett nyugodtan. De mondd, nem láttál egy katonát az utolsó kereszteződés közelében?

\- Nem... – nézett félre a páncélt viselő ork. – De úgy látom, hogy az már ott a fogadó, amit keresel.

A domb mögött, ahogy azt előre megmondták, ott húzódott egy emeletes faház. Annak kéményéből áradt a füst, amit már a domb túloldaláról is látni lehetett.

Urba újabb sóhajt eresztett levegőbe. Örült, hogy végre megpihenhet. Ahogy teszem most én is, és a történet befejező részét már csak a következő fejezetben olvashatjátok.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. A halál lehellete**

Ott hagytam abba egy fejezettel korábban, hogy Urba és rejtélyes megmentője elértek a fogadóba, ahol az éjszakát készültek tölteni.

Urbára már nagyon ráfért a pihenés, így hamar kivett egy egyágyas szobát, és felment az emeletre, hogy birtokba vegye azt egy éjszakára.

Ami azt illeti az idő akkor még csak délután három körül lehetett, Urbát azonban annyira megviselték a történtek, hogy nem érdekelte az óra, csak az érdekelte, hogy egyenesbe tegye magát.

A csomagjait, köztük a mágusbotot a fal és a szekrény mellé vetette, Mazoga szerencséjére pontosan úgy, hogy a sárkány feje „rálátott" úgy az ágyra, mint az ablakra.

Urba hamar levetette magáról a mágusruhát, ami alatt egy vékony, testhez álló, fehér pulcsi volt, egy szintúgy feszes, kék színű cicanadrággal, valamint egy pár vajszínű, alacsonytalpú bokacipővel.

Formás keblei alatt már jól látszott a terhessége. Az orkoknál ismeretes hét hónap terhességi időből ő már a negyedikben járt.

Külsőleg Mazoga nem látott sérülésre utaló jelet a barátnője testén, és menni is könnyedén ment, igaz, ahogy látszott, fáradtan.

Hamar megvetette ágyát, és lefeküdt. Mazoga aggódott is érte, hisz enni sem látta, mióta újra „találkoztak".

Nem sokáig tudott a lány pihenni, ugyanis alighogy kiegyenesítette végtagjait, kopogtak az ajtaján. Urba fel sem állt, csak felkönyökölt, úgy kiáltott ki.

\- Ki az!?

\- Gogron Gro-Bolmog! Az, aki megmentett az oroszlántól!

Urba fejcsóválva kelt ki az ágyból. Szíve szerint elküldte volna egy szó nélkül, de tudta, hogy az életét köszönheti neki, így inkább magára kapta a gúnyáját, és ajtót nyitott.

Ahogy kinézett, az ork kezében egy tálca ételt pillantott meg, amit a férfi át is nyújtott neki.

\- Köszönöm, de nem vagyok éhes – tolta el magától Urba a tálcát.

\- Ez a ház ajándéka. A pultos kisasszony akarta felhozni, de mondtam neki, hogy úgyis feljövök, elhozom én.

\- Attól függetlenül továbbra sem vagyok éhes. Csak fáradt...

\- Lehet, hogy te nem, de a benned lévő csöppségnek ételre van szüksége.

Urba egy pillanatra megtorpant. Nem értette, hogy honnan jött rá az ork, talán kiszagolta? De aztán észrevette magán a szétnyílt ruhát, ami alól kilátszott a fehér póló, no meg a hasa. Kellemetlenül feszengve húzta össze magán a ruha két oldalát.

\- Na, jó... – mondta végül, és kivette a férfi kezéből a tálcát. Betette az asztalra, majd visszafordult. Az ork férfi még mindig ott állt a küszöbön.

\- Az apja tudja, hogy útra keltél? – kérdezte. – Bár miket beszélek... Az orkok már csak ilyenek...

\- Az apja nem ork, és nem, azt se tudja, hogy gyereket várok tőle.

\- Felelőtlenség volt részedről, hogy egyedül indultál útnak. Avagy elnézést... Ez nem rám tartozik.

\- Tudtam, hogy nem látom többet. Őmaga mondta. De nem maradhattam ott tovább. Skyrim kemény hely. Úgy hallottam, hogy tele van mogorva, nemtörődöm északival. Az kell nekem, egy hely, ahol nem kérdik, ki vagyok, mi vagyok, honnan jöttem, miért jöttem el onnan...

\- Sajnos Cheydinhal más irányban van, de azért a Sercen romok melletti kereszteződésig elkísérhetlek. Addig úgyis ugyanazon az úton haladunk majd mindketten.

\- Igazán kedves tőled. Elfogadom az ajánlatod. Mikor indulsz tovább?

\- Csak holnap. Este még lesz egy találkám egy... kollégával.

\- Nekem az jó lesz. Most pedig ha nem bánod.

\- Ó... – ugrott el az ajtó elől a férfi. – Akkor holnap reggel majd felkopogok. Addig is jó pihenést. Jaj, de mégis... Nem lenne jobb, ha megnézetnéd magad egy gyógyítóval? A baba miatt...

\- Jól vagyok. További szép napot kívánok neked!

Urba becsukta az ajtót, majd visszament lefeküdni. Többé nem zavarták már azon a délutánon.

Mazoga sokáig figyelte barátnőjét. Közben azon töprengett, hogy ne ugorjon-e át egy-két órát, ám mivel egy fogadóban tartózkodtak, és Traven figyelmeztette, hogyha a bot időugrás közben sérül akkor ő is vele sérül, inkább nem kockáztatta meg az elevenen elégést. Így aztán kitartóan várt és figyelt.

Urbát senki sem zavarta meg álmában, Mazoga viszont valami elfoglaltság után kutatva, kinézett az ablakon.

Ahogy ott figyelte a széltől mozgatott faleveleket, egyszercsak meglátta alattuk az orkharcost, aki megmentette Urba életét.

Gogron a bejárat előtt állt, és láthatóan várt valakit. Ez a valaki lóháton érkezett. Már épp szállt le a nyeregből, amikor az ork odament hozzá. A falevelek takarásától eleinte nem látszott, csak az, hogy a ló színe elég sötét, de ahogy beljebb tértek, Mazoga hirtelen ráismert a fekete kancára. A mélyvörös rubinok láttán Mazogában szörnyű felismerés támadt.

Legszívesebben kiáltott, ordított volna, hogy valahogy felébressze várandós barátnőjét, ezt azonban bárhogy szerette volna, nem tehette meg. Helyette csak állt ott, a többi csomag közé szórva, és próbálta minél jobban hegyezni a sárkány fafülét, hogy megértse, miről beszél lent az udvaron a két egyén.

Ha a lóról már előbb nem jött volna rá, a férfi mély hangját hallva biztosan tudta, hogy ez ugyanaz, aki megölte a farm két lakóját, majd Urba életére tört.

\- Tehát elintézted a hátramaradt katonát? – kérdezte a fekete madárijesztő.

\- Igen, Közlő. Azután ahogy leírt nekem, éreztem, hogy rólad lehet szó. Gondoltam, jobb lesz, ha nem hagyom életben. Egy másik szemtanút azonban rád bízok. Állítása szerint nem látott téged, de nagyon megijedt.

\- Utánam küldte a másikat.

\- Ó, tehát akkor gondolom neki is az lesz a sorsa, mint a többinek...

\- Nem, Gogron. Szívességet tett nekem azzal, hogy útba igazította a barátunkat. Így sok fölösleges munkától mentett meg. De mi történt? Úgy látom, hogy örülsz a hírnek.

\- Terhes nőt sosem szerettem megölni. Akármilyen kicsi is legyen, nem izgat, csak legyen kint az anyjából...

\- Terhes? Nem vettem észre rajta.

\- Pedig az. Ha mágus és ork, no meg mellé nőnemű, akkor ő az, és terhes. Közlő, min töröd a fejed?

\- Azt mondtad, hogy itt van? És este lejön?

\- Úgy mondta, hogy... Ja, igen. Meg akarod hallgatni a véleményét?

\- Elárult... Ezért csak egy lehet a büntetése... De azért kedveltem, hát meghallgatom a mentegetőzését. Ráérek utána is a vérét ontani...

Mazogában egy pillanatra megállt az ütő. Nem elég, hogy a fajtársáról kiderül, hogy a Sötét Testvériség tagja, de akkor még arra is fény derül, hogy azt a fekete rigót is ismeri, sőt még le is közlőzi. Bár érdekelte is Mazogát, hogy minek hívja Gogron a társát... egyet akart csak, felébreszteni a barátnőjét, és mihamarabb eltünni onnan.

Az ágyra is vetette pillantását, és legnagyobb meglepetésére azt látta, hogy Urba a lepedőn ül, és meredten figyeli őt.

 _Ó, kedves barátném_ – futott át Mazoga agyán –, _kérlek, fogd a cókmókodat, hagyd ezt a szar botot hátra, és szaladj!_

\- Nem... – szólalt meg Urba.

 _Semmi nem, menj és mentsd az írhádat!_

\- Nem... – ismételte meg az orkmágus.

 _Miért vagy ilyen keményfejű? Ha egyszer hallassz, mentsd az életed! Gondolj a gyermekedre!_

\- Nem lehet... – azzal visszadőlt a vánkosaira, és a fejére húzta a feje alól a nagypárnáját. – Ez képtelenség. Csak rémeket látok... Ő nem lehetett...

Mazoga ekkor értette meg, hogy barátnője nem hallja, csupán a saját gondolataival viaskodik.

Mivel félszavakból nem értette meg Urbát, nem töprengett sokat a hallottakon. Őt inkább az érdekelte, hogy mitévő legyen. És mint eddig is, hiába elmélkedett, ő továbbra is csendes megfigyelő maradt, ám egyre biztosabb lett benne, hogy az a fogadó lesz a mágusbot sírja. Most már azért csak abban reménykedett, hogy vele együtt nem Urbáé is.

Az idő közben egyre csak telt. Urba visszaaludt, és csak naplemente után ébredt meg. Ekkorra éhezett meg annyira, hogy felkeljen.

Az asztalhoz lépett, és a tálcán lévő ételek között kezdett kutakodni. Kezébe vett egy süteményt, amit meg is evett. Amikor a második süti után nyúlt hangoskodásra lett figyelmes.

Otthagyta a tálcát, és a falhoz igyekezett. Nekitapasztotta a fülét, úgy kezdett hallgatózni.

A túlsó szobában nem voltak egyedül, és igencsak hangoskodtak, ezt Urba egyből le tudta szűrni. Lassan arra is fény derült, hogy egy férfi üvölt két másikkal.

Urba minél tovább hallgatta a vitát, annál jobban tapasztotta a fülét a falhoz.

\- Az Égiekre... – hagyta el nyitott ajkát. – Ezt a hangot ismerem... Ez Lucien hangja... Ez valóban az ő hangja... De nem értem. Itt az ideje egy kis csalásnak.

Azzal a falhoz érintette jobb tenyerét és egy varázsigét mormolt, amitől keze alatt felfénylett a fal. Ekkor a hangok jóval hangosabban kezdtek hallatszani. Már a falhoz sem kellett közelebb menni.

Mazoga is úgy hallotta, mintha mellette mondták volna.

\- Értsd meg, Közlő – hallatszott egy vékony férfihang, ami talán egy Bosmeré lehetett –, nem bírtam tovább csinálni. Nem élveztem az első alkalmat sem! Elfogadtam az ajánlatod, mert nem volt hová mennem. De ez nekem nem megy.

\- Szólhattál volna már az elején – hallatszott egy mélyebb férfi hang.

\- Ez... – motyogta Urba –, ez meg Gogron hangja. Mi folyik itt?

\- Elfogadtad a megbízatást, majd eltüntél – hallatszott egy harmadik hang is. – Senki utánad nem jött volna, ha nem szeged meg az Öt tant. De neked fontosabb volt az Éjanya parancsait semmibe venni, minthogy nyíltan közöld, hogy eleged van a megbízásokból, nem akarsz többé a Testvériség tagja lenni. Ellenszegültél nekem, és alig félórája mérget kevertél az italomba.

\- Tévedsz, Közlő... Nem méreg volt, csak nyugtató. Amíg ti aludtatok volna, én...

\- Szerinted a Daedra méreg és a Fekete Csucsor a nyugtató hatásukról híres?! – ordított rá a Közlőként emlegetett férfi.

\- Ez tényleg ő... – huppant le Urba az ágy szélére. – Ez Lucien...

\- Két tant is megszegtél... – mondta dühtől elhaló hangon az impériai bérgyilkos. – Ellenszegültél a felettesed parancsának, és a testvéreid életére törtél! Már az elején elmondtam, hogy mi annak a büntetése, aki egyetlen tant is megszeg!

\- De, Közlő – próbált tovább mentegetőzni az elf –, én csak ki akartam lépni a Sötét Testvériségből, én nem vagyok gyilkos!

Urba erre a falra emelte tekintetét. Nyelt egyet, majd talpra ugrott, és közelebb szaladt. Két kezét a falnak tapasztotta, de közben csak úgy remegett.

\- Sötét Testvériség? – ismételte meg az imént hallott szavakat. – Hát nem tévedtem? Valóban te voltál?

Dühében felemelte a kezét, hogy a falhoz csapja, ám az utolsó pillanatban sikerült észbe kapnia, és a fal helyett a levegőbe csapott.

Egy pillanatra összeomlott Urbában minden. Összecsuklott, és el kezdett sírni. Fuldokló hangon bömbölt, majd hirtelen felállt, kitörölte szeméből a könnyeket, és ámbár még szipogva, de elindult a csomagjai felé.

Mazoga közben remélte, hogy megjött a barátnője esze, és fogja a holmijait és elmegy, de ahelyett az orkmágus a tarisznyája után nyúlt, kivett belőle egy üvegcsét, megrázta, hogy megnézze cseppfolyós-e még benne a folyadék, majd látván, hogy az még elméletileg jó, a kezére öntött belőle egy keveset, majd a tenyerét végighúzta az egyik szék támláján. Mazoga, háttal a támlának, nem látott semmiféle változást, Urba viszont, miután körbesétálta az ülőalkalmatosságot, elégedetten bólintott.

\- Köszönöm, Lucien. Te segítettél nekem kideríteni rólad az igazságot...

Mondata végeztével, a fiolával a kezében visszament a falhoz, és bekente azt a folyadékkal. Ahogy végighúzta a fehér falon a kezét, mögötte mindenütt, ahol a folyadék érte, átlátszóvá vált a vakolat.

Immár tisztán lehetett látni, hogy mi folyt odaát, a lámpák fényében. Egy erdei elf két kezét maga előtt tartva könyörgött az életéért, egy fekete ruhás férfi előtt, akinek a kezében egy fehéren fénylő tőr markolata volt. Míg mellettük, nem messze az ajtótól ott állt az ork is, aki legfőképpen csak azért volt ott, hogy szemtanúja legyen az elf büntetésének, és ha kell, megakadályozza annak szökését.

Az azonban többé már nem szökött sehová. Felfegyverkezett ítéletvégrehajtója kíméletlenül lekaszabolta. Szinte élvezettel merítette testébe a vért szomjazó tőrt. S azután sem hagyta abba a kíméletlen szúrkálást, miután a Bosmer örökre elnémult.

Urba kezeibe temette arcát, és csak sírt. Látta a gyilkos arcát, amikor annak fejéről a gyilkolás hevében lecsúszott a csuklya. Látta fekete haját, barna szemét, borostás arcát. Olyan volt pontosan, mint amilyenre emlékezett. Ugyanaz volt, aki két évvel korábban ott, a tágas laboratóriumban a segítségét kérte, ugyanaz, akitől Tar-Meena féltve óvta, és ugyanaz, aki négy hónappal azelőtt a legfóróbb csókkal búcsúzott tőle, élete legszebb estéjét követően.

Urba nem tudta, de nem egyedül sírt. Titokban, a mágusbotjában megrejtőzve ott toporzékolt Mazoga, az ork is. A lovag, aki gondolkodás nélkül szánta el magát, hogy megtudja, mi történt a barátnőjével.

Toporzékolt, mert barátnője nem hallotta kiáltásait, hogy nézzen a szék másik oldalára... hogy lássa, a támla áttetszővé vált. Sírt, mert érezte, hogy hamarosan el kell válnia barátnőjétől, meglehet mindörökre...

És valóban, a következő percben Urba talpra ugrott, és vadul az áttetsző falba rúgott.

\- Te rohadt állat! – üvöltötte, tiszta erőből odaütve, ahol Lucien fejét látta.

A rúgásra és az üvöltésre a Sötét Testvériség mindkét tagja arra nézett. Lucien arca egy pillanatra eltorzult, s csak annyit mondott: „Urba".

Gogron megindult a fal felé, s nagyjából akkor esett le Urbának, hogy a fal, mely csak az ő irányába kellett volna áttetsző legyen, valójában mindkét oldalt átlátszik.

Az orknő futásnak eredt. Úgy, ahogy volt, mezítlábasan, a vékony nadrágjában és pólójában rohant kifelé. Nyomában a másik szoba ajtaja is kicsapódott, és mint a halál lehellete, úgy csapódott ki rajta a fekete árny.

Mazoga hiába próbált meg mindent, képtelen volt a barátnője után nézni.

A két szoba elnémult némi időre. Mazoga nem tudta mi történik, de semmit sem hallott, és az udvaron sem látott mozgást. Ahogy ott rémülten várt, egyszercsak nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Gogron Gro-Bolmog.

Az ork a szobába érve megállt, és az áttetsző falon átnézett a másik szobába. Vett egy mély levegőt, elmosolyodott, majd lassacskán lekonyult az ajka, és végül felsóhajtott.

Azt követően odament az ágyhoz és letépett a lepedőből egy jókora darabot. Amint ezzel megvolt, kezébe vette a magával hozott fáklyát és a szekrény felé indult. Oda, ahol többek között Urba mágusbotja is volt. Fogta a letépett anyagot, és a sárkány feje köré tekerte.

Ez volt az utolsó, amit Mazoga látott. Tudta, hogy mi következik... Gogron alighogy a bot tetejét bebugyolálta, a fáklyával tűzre lobbantotta a fehér anyagot.

Mazoga akkor már nem volt a belsejében. Teljesen leizzadva reszketett Traven Főmágus ágyán. Tar-Meena egy takarót terített rá, és mellé ülve átölelte.

Az orknő belsejéből lavina módjára tört felszínre a keserűség könnypatakja. Percekig zokogott, megállás nélkül. Aznap képtelen volt megosztani mással a látottakat, de nem kellett szavakba öntenie, mindenki megértette, hogy mi történt.

Másnap reggel egy szürke mágusruhás férfi lépett be a Misztikus Archívumok nevű könyvtárba. Odabent egyedül csak Tar-Meena volt jelen. Épp fent ült egy létra tetején, és a polcon lévő könyveket rendezte. A férfi jó erősen megragadta a létrát, és megrázta. Tar-Meena ijedten felsikoltott, mivel még csak azt sem vette észre, hogy beléptek az ajtón.

Szerencséjére csak a kezében lévő könyv zuhant le a földre. Ezt a könyvet aztán ez a bizonyos szürkeruhás alak felvette, és felnyújtotta a nőnek. Az argóniai reszkető kézzel nyúlt utána, ám a fekete kesztyűbe rejtett kéz, mely a könyvet emelte, elkapta előle, azelőtt, hogy elérhette volna.

\- Ne olyan gyorsan, Tar-Meena! – szólalt meg Lucien. – Úgy tudom, hogy megtudtátok, mi lett a sorsa a társatoknak.

\- Nem tudtam megállítani a barátnőjét.

\- Hisz pont te hívtad ide... Ám, lásd, hogy én nem vagyok az ellenséged, felajánlok neked egy ajánlatot. Nekem még megvan az a bizonyos levél az Argóniai tanács pecsétjével. Ha meg szeretnéd kapni, cserébe ide kell adnod Urba mágusbotját.

\- Már nem mindegy? Urba barátnője tud mindenről.

\- Ő csak egy élénk fantáziájú csitri. Nekem nem árthat a pletykáival. Hozd ide a botot egy órán belül, vagy a levelet Traven kezébe adom!

Tar-Meena érezte, hogy a férfi nem viccel. Megtette inkább azt, amit kért tőle, bízva abban, hogy utoljára látja az akadémián. Ezzel a lépésével azonban jól tudta, hogy felhergeli Mazogát. Az orknő ugyanis igényt tartott a botra, méghozzá jogosan.

Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, Leyahwiin forró fejű lovagja jó nagy cirkuszt csinált, amikor megtudta, hogy a mágusbotnak nyoma veszett.

Annyira kihúzta a Főmágusnál a gyufát, hogy az örökre kitiltotta az egyetem falai közül.

Mazoga vérvörös fejjel rúgott egy utolsót a kapu előtt a porba. Azután nem tehetett mást, távoznia kellett. Dühösen, és nem mellesleg elkeseredve rúgta maga előtt a port. Nem is figyelt maga elé, csak ment, amerre az út vitte.

Ahogy ott ment, a távolból nyerítést hallott. Csak azért nézett fel, hogy lássa, nem kerül-e a ló lábai alá, de alighogy felnézett egy ágaskodó éjfekete lovat látott meg, rajta egy szintúgy fekete ruhás alakkal.

Mazoga szája tátva maradt, amikor a ló megindult felé. Csak a rubinvörös szemeit látta, majd ahogy felnézett a lovasára meglátta annak, a csuklya alatt rejtőző önelégült vigyorát, kezében pedig egy kék anyagba bugyolált hosszú, keskeny, henger alakú tárgyat.

A férfi még gyorsabb tempóra ösztönözte lovát, mikor elhaladtak egymás mellett. Mazoga még utánanézett, a férfi azonban nem fordult vissza többé, csak vágtatott, bele az éj sötétjébe, magával véve minden titkot, amit Mazogának talán még esélye lehetett volna kideríteni.

Hogy mi lett az ork mágussal? Sosem ért el Winterholdba, ám az is tény, hogy Mazoga nem találta meg a maradványait a fogadó leégett romjai között. Megjárta még Morrowindet is, hátha ott egy javasasszony kisegíti, de semmivel sem lett okosabb.

Elindult ezek után felkutatni a Sötét Testvériség egyik ork tagját, nevezetesen Gogron Gro-Bolmogot, ám ez is zsákutcának bizonyult.

Kvatch hőse végig ellenezte a Testvériség utáni kutakodást, és nehezen de végül sikerült rávegye az orknőt, hogy foglalkozzon a Fekete Íjasokkal, és hagyja a Testvériség utáni kutakodást a rend őreire.

Végül, ahogy az kell, Urba, az orkmágus eltűnésének rejtélye szép lassan a feledésbe merült. Csupán egy egyszerű, szomorú emlék maradt


End file.
